


Hope You Like Dancing in the Rain

by jojothecr



Series: Prompt Table #1 - Kiss [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<em> Rain</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope You Like Dancing in the Rain

„Don't ask,“ Jensen says, pushing the wet leashes into Jared's hand the second he opens the door.

The dogs, both resembling otters freshly fished out of the lake, sneak past them heading, no doubt, straight for the bedroom and their large bed, nearly tripping over each other. Jensen makes a weak, unsuccessful attempt at stopping them, but Jared just waves his hand; he was planning to wash the sheets anyway.

Jensen himself is soaked to the bone. Water drips from his hair; fat, transparent drops roll down his flushed cheeks, sliding down and lower to join the others that already drenched the thin fabric of his T-shirt, making it cling to his skin, sharpening every muscle and bone. His jeans are sodden, and the sneakers he's wearing make funny, squelching sounds on the floor as he moves. He's cold and shaking. And, for some reason, he's grinning like a loon.

When he kisses Jared, his fingers settled on Jared's hips, his touch cold and damp, Jared tastes nothing but rainwater and grass, and fast approaching summer. But he's determined to re-discover his Jensen somewhere beneath all that.


End file.
